


Wax?

by flowercrowns_tattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry has no idea what he is doing lol, Harry is whipped, Humor, I found this to be really funny, Innocent Harry, M/M, Needy Louis, Sassy Louis, So Married, Teasing, They are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrowns_tattoos/pseuds/flowercrowns_tattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to wax his pubes at home, but gets too scared to rip it off so he calls Louis to rip it off for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax?

“Can you get some milk, Haz we’re out.” Louis says from the couch

I smile fondly at him while he lays upside down on the couch staring at the ceiling. ‘Yes Lou, anything else husband?’ 

He frowns at me, but blushes. ‘We’ve been married for 20 years, when are you going to stop calling me that?’

‘Never because you are my husband and I love you’ I say walking towards the front door. I feel a pillow hit my back and I turn around to see him smiling and he mouths ‘I love you’.

I smile and leave. As I’m driving I hear my phone ring. I laugh and answer, ‘Yes love did you forget something?’

‘Oh hush, get me some Starbucks please babe'

‘So needy!’ I tease.

‘Hazzzzz’ He whines quite childishly.

‘When have I ever told you no?’ I say making a turn at the light to head to Tesco. 

‘Well there was that one time that I wanted to cook for our anniversary’ He says.

I laugh, ‘Babe you can’t cook for shit, I’m sorry, but it’s a disaster every time’.

He makes an irritated sound, ‘Whatever I’m going to go now, I love you’ He says.

I say I love you and hang up just as I pull up to Tesco. I grab a small basket as I walk in. I make my way to the back where the milk is. I head to the section where the razors are considering I haven’t shaved in quite a bit. Louis likes it when I have a little bit hair, but I rather liked to be groomed. As I’m passing the feminine products I see the wax. I stop and stare at a container that says body hair remover. I’ve always wanted to wax, but most girls say it hurts so I was always to scared. I think for a moment before grabbing a box. I go to an open line and check out. 

‘Have a nice day’ I say leaving.

I pick Louis up some Starbucks and head home. I open the door, ‘Honey I’m home!’ I call.

I walk into the kitchen and see Louis still laying in the same spot. He looks to me and gets up.

‘Hi babeee’ He says and grabs his Starbucks from where I sat it on the counter. I lean down and peck his lips. He smiles and pecks my lips again and again until I start laughing. 

‘I’m going to take a shower want to pick a movie?’ I say setting a hand on his hip. He nods and I peck his lips one more time before I go to our room with the bag with the wax in it. I grab some boxers and a white t-shirt before going to bathroom. I turn on the water and get in. Once I’m out I trim my hair except my happy trail, I’d rather keep that. I grab the bag and take out the wax. I read the instructions. Okay heat up for 15 seconds, wait to cool, and then put on a thin layer, hold skin and pull off. 

‘Okay Harry not too difficult’ I mutter. I dress and walk back into the kitchen.

‘I put Tammy in, Liam let me borrow it yesterday, I wanted to wait until we could watch it together’ Louis says looking at me curiously. ‘What are you doing?’ He asks. 

I blush, ‘Nothing, I’ll just be a minute’, I say as the microwave beeps.

I walk back to the bathroom hiding the container. I lock the bathroom door and take the stick from the box. I scoop a little bit of wax out.

‘You got this..you got it’ I whisper I swipe it on the side close to my leg.

I take a strip and press it down until I feel like it’s stuck pretty good. I take a long breath and pull my skin upwards while grabbing the strip.

‘Okay one…two…no.. fuck I can’t’ I mutter.

I count again and right when I get to three I chicken out again and sigh. I can’t just leave it there; I have to rip it off. I start to feel my body flush. Louis, oh louis. He is never going to let me live this down I swear. God.

‘Louis!’ I call and unlock the door.

‘What?’ 

‘Come here’ 

I hear his footsteps down the hallway and I blush feeling embarrassed. I take a towel and cover my private area. He walks in and looks at me weird.

‘What?’ 

I point to the wax on the counter and he looks over and smiles.

‘Oh H what did you do?’ He asks laughing. 

I whimper, ‘It’s not funny!’ 

He laughs harder and says, ‘Come on H let me see what you’ve done’.

I lift the towel and he smirks. ‘I’m too scared to rip it off, can you do it please?’ I ask.

He smiles ‘Oh dear of course’. 

‘Louis stop this is not a joke, it’s going to hurt!’ I huff.

He chuckles, ‘Why are you even trying to wax, what’s wrong with shaving?’

‘I thought I’d try it’. I say shrugging.

He walks to me and kisses my forehead, ‘It’s going to be okay Hazzabear don’t you worry’ he says.

I glare at him. He grabs the strip and I yell, ‘Wait!’. 

“H stop being a baby’ He says.

‘Can you just count so I know when it’s going to happen please’.

‘Fine…one’ I cringe.

‘two..’

before he says three he suddenly rips the strip off and I scream. ‘God damnit Louis I said count..Fuck!’ I say rubbing the sore spot.

He’s just laughing. I roll my eyes and mutter ‘Fucking prick you are’. He throws away the strip and pulls me to him.

‘I’m sorry love, but that was hilarious, oh my god’ He says still giggling into my shoulder.

I push him off and get dressed.  
‘Oh don’t be mad H’ He says following me to the living room.

I plop down on the right end. He sits down on my lap and kisses my cheek.

‘Stop pouting’

‘Louis that really hurt’ I huff.

He smiles and pulls my face into his neck. ‘I know darling’ He says rubbing my back.

‘I love you’ Louis whispers

‘I love you Husband!’ Harry teases

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on tumblr.. [innocentlou](http://innnocentlou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
